It is customary, before acquiring a cosmetic product such as loose powders, powder, paste, lipstick and so on, for the user to carry out a test of the product directly on the skin and/or lips to determine the exact shade of color and/or consistency of the product when applied.
For this purpose there are therefore placed at the disposal of the user, by the vendor, samples of the product which are used by successive, different users for testing, until the sample is exhausted.
It is evident that this involves serious hygienic risks, in that the same product is brought into contact with the skins of different users, who are not known to one another.